Bakuretsu Slayers
by Zelgadis Greywords
Summary: Chapter one, the prologue, and chapter 2, the uninhabited forest are done. Starting on chapter four, the chapters will switch between the people of sorcerer hunters and slayers. Only when they meet will both interact. Have fun ^_^.
1. Prologue

Bakuretsu Slayers Bakuretsu Slayers 

(Prologue)

Note: I do not own any of the characters from either Bakuretsu Hunters or Slayers. So don't sue me. It's all fair in love and anime. War sometimes, but anime comes first. I'm sorry if I get some things from bakuretsu hunters wrong. I've only seen the first six tapes. *sweatdrop . . .As for slayers, I should get everything right since I've seen 20 tapes of it!!!!! **SO DON'T TRY TO CONTRADICT MY SLAYERS THINKING!!!!!!!!!**. . .Ok. . hold on. .. breathe in. . .breathe out .. . .breath in . . .breath out. . .Anyways, on with the fanfic:

It is a merciless world where sorcerers wielding magic are in complete control.  
In the Continent of Spurluna, powerless commoners spend each day tyrannized by these sorcerers ...  
Yes, they are the "executioners" who try and judge these evil sorcerers in the name of the heaven.  
They are ............  
The Sorcerer Hunters!

A giant cherry blossom cloud grew in front of Carrot and the rest of the sorcerer hunters and the cute little girl we all know and love appeared. The same story as always. Dota shows up, Carrot makes a perverted wisecrack followed by Big Momma showing up and giving them a mission. Little did anybody know, including Big Momma, what a giant impact this would have on their lives.

_"SORCERER HUNTERS. WE NEED YOUR HELP ONCE AGAIN. IT IS SAID THAT A MAGICIAN HAS GOINE MAD LOOKING FOR HIS LOVED ON--"_

"Awww maan. . .we've heard this story a million times before. When are you going to just tell us to kill the sorcerer and where he is?" For some reason, Carrot was more anxious than usual to move on to the next town. 

**"Quiet Darling!!!!"** Chocolate declared with only a small amount of patience in her voice as she whapped her love on the head. "I'm very sorry, please continue," 

_"As I was saying. He is starting to open a dimensional portal to another world in hopes of finding her where she cannot be found. We must hurry and stop his efforts or else our world will collide with the world of the Ruby-Eyed Shabrinigdo."_

"That sounds bad," Tira remarked as she got the feeling Big Momma wasn't telling the whole story* (as usual).

"OH WELL," said the bright, cheery*(and sometimes annoying) voice. "IT LOOKS LIKE IT'S TIME FOR US TO GO.Tee hee ^_^ BUH-BYE!!!!" As fast as it had come, the pink imploded in on itself and the sorcerer hunters were left outside the last village they came out of.

"Well, it looks like we'll be kept busy once again," Marron sighed, remembering how he hoped for at least a day off. It was hard word for him to always use magic. _At least I'm not a perverted zoanthrope. His libido never takes a day off._

Like clockwork, Carrot's nose started to twitch. A second later, all you could see was a trail of dust following his wake as he found another pretty girl to chase* (and most likely annoy).

**** 


	2. The Uninhabited Forest

Chapter 1  BAKURETSU SLAYERS: The Uninhabited Forest 

_**GRUMBLE**_  


"Aaaaaaaauuuuuuuugggggggggghhhhhhhh. . .It's been so long since we've eaten _anything!!!!!!!!!!!_ Why couldn't we have found a town by now???" 

"Now Carrot," Tira mumbled as the harsh sun gleamed off her glasses, "you know that Big Momma didn't want us wasting any time. I don't know what this world of the Ruby-Eye she was talking about, but it doesn't sound good." 

"Sis is right, Darling. . .the sooner we get to the evil magician Dyne, the quicker we can have some alone time. hehehe" 

Marron started to contenplate the intensity of the situation. There wasn't ever a transdimensional gap between actual worlds before. He could only worry about the outcome that would occur. From old teachings while learning defensive magic. He remembered reading about the four worlds. The world of the Ruby-eye, Dark Star, Death Fog, and Chaotic Blue. From what he could gather. Marron and the rest resided in the world of Chaotic Blue. _What,_he starded to ponder, _ would a magician want with another world. The legend says that once a soul dies, it goes back into the Lord of Nightmares. Chaos would be the final destination for everyone. Dyne must have some other agenda that Big Momma isn't telling us. Since Chaotic Blue has been dead for quite some time, it may be that he is trying to get power from the mazoku or ryuzoku on the other side. Most likely a mazoku because of their blatant use in forbidden magic. If we don't stop him, it could be serious. Many horrible things might occur. The worlds could collide forcing us to share one body/two minds with the people of that world. If not that, then there might be a permanent rift between the two worlds. A "pandora's box" affect would occur causing all the things from Ruby-Eye's world to transfer to our world or vice-versa. . . . . _

As Marron trailed off in thought. The rest of the team started to make up camp. A town was on the horizon of where they were. The town of Madinia was covered by an ominous glow. This was their final destination for this mission. The Glace brothers set up an open clearing where they could sleep while Gateau went off for firewood. It was up to Tira and Chocolate to find something to eat. 

  
***  


Tira and Chocolate, now in full battle regalia, went off on the hunt. The had enough practice on carrot to catch almost anything. After a couple minuits of getting their bearings straight, they went off to find something that would satisfy 5 people.   
***3 hours later***  


"Well what do you know, they finally came back. And here i thought i was finally a free man." 

"Now darling," Chocolate started to respond, a wicked smile on her face (back in normal clothing), "you know i would never let that happen, you're mine **_always!!!!_**" 

"Sis, I might have a slight problem with that," Tira murmured to her sister. By now Chocolate had picked up on her large* (and obvious) crush. 

"Will you two quit your yapping and show us what you brought us to eat?!?!?" By now, even Gateau wasn't being his polite self.* (not eating for many days can do that to a person) 

"Thats the strangest part. . .we didn't find any animals in the forest. It's kind of creepy. This habitat shows signs of wildlife here in the past week, but we didn't even see a bird. . ." Tira trailed off as she spoke; thinking of the graveness of the situation. _If there weren't any animals, that means that something must have happened to them. We have to be careful. The magician might be trying to get us into the city before we're ready. If he has the power to wipe out the wildlife of an entire forest, then just imagine what he can do to one of us. I have to be careful and protect Carrot and sis. I need to make sure nothing happens to either of them._ By the time she fazed out of her dazed state, she realized that she was the only one awake. All the rest had already fallen into a deep sleep. _ Oh well, guess that means i have first watch._

Propping herself against a boulder, Tira watched the city over the top of her glasses. A cold chill crept up her spine. There was something that didn't feel quite right about this mission. Before she could think of what omen might be guiding her, she fell into a deep sleep. 

  
***  


"MAMA, WHAT EXACTLY IS GOING ON??? YOU SEEM MORE UNCOMFORTABLE THAN USUAL." 

_"It is nothing that I can't handle Dota. In time you will see the events that will occur. There is no way to stop Dyne from opening the dimensional portal now." _

"BUT THEN WHY DID YOU SEND ALL OF 'EM ON THIS MISSION MAMA?" 

_"The sorcerer hunters need to see what is going on. Once the dimensions open, allies and enemies alike will come through. They need to know where they stand in this havoc. I am certain that they will all come to an understanding. Marron has already figured out the nature of the four worlds, as have the people in Ciefied's world. They will be the guide for the others. We just need to make sure that Chaotic Blue is not woken again."_

"BUT MAMA, WASN'T CHAOTIC BLUE DESTROYED?" 

_"It takes me great pain to say he isn't. He resides in a different person every century. This time, he resides inside the soul of Tira Misu. With all the memory enhancements I have put on her, she will never have to go though the pain and suffering the dark lord would thrust upon her very soul. If the mazoku from Ruby-Eye's world figure this out, we will all be in for centuries of trouble. For you see, I am the main force that opposes him. So I have made sure to upkeep the maintenance needed to keep him at bay. I have almost perfected a spell to extract him from whomever he possesses. I just need a small amount of time." _

"DON'T WORRY MAMA. EVERYTHING WILL TURN OUT PEACHY KEEN ^_^. YOU'LL SEE" 

_I hope you are right Dota. . .I hope you are right."_


End file.
